los sueños de azaya
by kagome x sesshy
Summary: hola este es mi primer fic disfrútenlo
1. un encuentro inesperado

Los sueños de azaya

Capitulo 1: un encuentro inesperado

Desde que era pequeña he tenido sueños extraños todo comenzó cuando tenia 7 años pero los sueños no eran simples sueños eran como visiones pero me di cuenta que esa era mi realidad hasta los 10 años el primer día de escuela …..

Estos últimos años jamás he tenido problemas ya que en mis sueños veía todo lo que iba a pasar en todas las materias iba bien ya que siempre sabia lo que iba a salir en los exámenes ….. Pero eso no significa que sea feliz…. por que pues no se que fue lo que pensé en ese momento el momento de cuando me di cuenta de que tenia visiones se los dije a mis amigas pero no me creyeron pero tuve que demostrárselos por que será mi orgullo mi inocencia pues yo no lo sabia solo quería demostrárselos entonces les dije lo que pasaría el día siguiente pero como el futuro a veces puede cambiar yo creí en eso y decidí no decirles la parte mas horrible de mi visión pues ni yo misma podía creerlo o no quería creerlo pero paso todo lo que iba a pasar ….

Pero el resultado no fue el que yo esperaba o el que yo quería pero siempre dudare de esa amistad…, amistad que se convirtió en nada desde que mis amigas me llamaron bruja y psicópata desde ese día nadie se me acerco por que pues no lo sabia acaso no eran aquellos que me juraban amistad pues nunca dejo de importarme me dolían sus palabras pero eso a nadie le importaba era la niña rara que nadie quería cerca.

Pero todo cambio cierto día ya habían pasado 5 años cuando yo estaba en tercer año de secundaria a la mitad del semestre todo cambio…

Megumi (maestra de azaya) : buenos días clase les presentare a un nuevo alumno el se llama [dijo Megumi señalando al nuevo alumno dándole señal de que se presentara ]

Nuevo alumno : hola mi nombre es kirito [dijo el niño que tenia el caballo color azul con unos ojos dorados llevaba puesto un traje color negro su piel era color blanco ]

Megumi: toma asiento kirito [ dijo megumi viendo para todos lados en busca de un asiento para el nuevo alumno ] atrás de azaya hay uno [ dijo mientras señalaba a la niña ]

Kirito se fue donde estaba azaya pero se quedo admirado al ver que aquella niña no era como las otras tenia una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor se reflejaba claramente dentro de esos ojos color morado nada común la verdad kirito nunca había visto una persona con ojos de ese color el cabello de esa niña era negro como la noche tenia rayos color rojo la piel de esa niña era entre morena y blanca azaya al sentir que kirito la miraba de pies a cabeza dirigió su mirada hacia el niño tratando de fingir fortaleza o algo para disimular su sufrimiento y una duda que tenían ambos pero sobre todo azaya no se dijeron ni una palabra pero esas miradas hablaban por ellos pero mientras veía al niño azaya pensaba ..

-Por que no pude ver a este niño en mis visiones que me pasa no entiendo tengo varios de tener visiones y nunca habían fallado

Algo similar pensaba kirito pero no lo podía creer pues el había entrenado con sus poderes para usarlos en el momento que el quisiese pero no había visto a una niña de ojos morados dejo de ver a esa niña pues el noto que ella también lo veía tomo su asiento.

Azaya estuvo pensando todo el día porque no vio a ese niño en sus visiones entonces a la hora de la salida se quedo en el salón de clases sin moverse de su asiento hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le hizo tarde muy, muy tarde luego se decide a ir a su casa y vio a kirito en la entrada y le pregunto:

Tu eres una itako (itako es una palabra en japonés que quiere decir vidente) [pregunto kirito ]

Azaya estaba muy sorprendida por la pregunta pero sobre todo por que alguien le había hablado le habían hablado su corazón se lleno de alegría porque al fin alguien la sacaba de su soledad de sus pensamientos de su sufrir no podía creerlo pero por que ese niño sabia eso era coincidencia alguien le había dicho no nadie le ha hablado a ese niño es nuevo como lo sabe pues tenia que preguntárselo pero como ella no sabia pero tenia que hacerlo si o si. Solo pudo decir

-como lo sabes

-entonces es un si (dijo kirito) desde cuando te pasa eso (pregunto el niño)

-no tienes por que saberlo (después que dijo eso se alejo pues en su mente recordaba todo lo que sus amigas dijeron como la trataron un momento mis amigas pensó azaya)

luego de eso se fue corriendo hacia su casa que no estaba cerca de la escuela no tardo mucho en cansarse pero al tomar un descanso ya estaba muy lejos de la escuela y se entero de que alguien la seguía pero quien era puso mas atención y pudo ver a kirito y ella pensó

-como es que se entero con solo verme de que soy una itako y porque me estara siguiendo

luego azaya noto que ella ya había llegado a su casa y entra luego se puso a ver hacia su ventana y observo a kirito entrando en la casa de enfrente y dijo en un susurro

asi que ellos son los nuevos vecinos …

continuara…,,,

se que es corto pero este es mi primer fic dejen sus comentarios


	2. los sueños de azaya capitulo 2

… parte 2 de un encuentro inesperado

Entonces Kirito se asoma a la ventana disimuladamente y luego azaya y kirito se ven mutuamente y ambos se alejan de la ventana. Y se sienten apenados y se sonrojaron.

Transcurrió el día y ya cuando ambos estaban acostados de repente kirito se levanta asustado pues su pensamiento lo atacaba constantemente porque el no sabia porque no pudo ver en su futuro a esa niña pero el se prometió a si mismo no pensar mas en ella…

En esa misma noche azaya estuvo pensando como es que kirito supo con solo verla que ella es una itako y además de porque no pudo verlo en sus visiones entonces azaya pensando en eso recordó que algún día sus visiones fallarían su madre le explico porque fallarían pero ella no o recordaba y por primera ves en muchos años ella no tuvo que pensar en las palabras de sus amigos que la llamaron loca y psicópata aun así azaya no les deseaba ningún mal se durmió tranquilamente esperando saber lo que sucedería mañana.

Por otro lado kirito se preguntaba porque no pudo verla pues su don estaba mucho mas desarrollado además el nunca había fallado en sus visiones luego de so se durmió pensando porque fallo.

Al día siguiente…

Azaya se despertó y se prepara para ir al colegio.

Lo mismo pasaba en casa de kirito , ya cuando kirito termino de arreglarse salio de su casa.

Azaya cuando ya terminaba de arreglarse pensó porque no soñé nada anoche, y esperare a que ese niño llamado kirito salga de su casa para poder preguntarle como es que sabe que soy una itako pero mas que todo sobre todo ella solo quería saber porque no pudo verlo en sus sueños.

No tuvo que esperar a que kirito saliera de su casa… ya que el se encontraba esperándola en la puerta..

-sabes todo cambiara, no lo crees, tu no serás la misma de siempre el año que viene todo cambiara así que prepárate y si no logras ver todo en tus sueños no te preocupes es normal ya que empezaras a controlar lo que veras fácilmente ya sea tarde o temprano lo lograras pero no podrás ver algunas cosas.

continuara


End file.
